


Dear Father

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander’s and Leigh father finds them after years of searching. It should have been a dramatic moment, filled with tears, anger, grief, a shared sense of loneliness and tentative hope. It wasn’t that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Father

Lysander adjusted his cravat in the mirror, making certain in was perfect. It was going to be a four hour drive to Soorts-Hossegor, a sunny beach town on the east coast, and when they got there, Leigh would take him straight to Sweet Amoris for register for classes. He’d only be there for the second half of the day, but he wanted to make a good impression.

“You look lovely.”

Turning, Lysander saw Josiane standing in the doorway of his room, smiling. Her old, weathered face made Lysander’s heart melt. He waltz over and opened his arms to her. “Dear, Josiane,” he muttered and embraced her. She smelt of roses under the smell of sweat and animals. Before he parted with her completely, he kissed her forehead.

“Are you ready?” Lysander asked with quiet excitement.

Josiane laughed in a rasping voice. “I should be asking you that.” Then suddenly her face dropped into sadness. “Lysander. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Lysander sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them they were full of gentle patience. “Josiane, we’ve talked about this. I’m going.” Without another word he glided pass her, out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and into the front hall where Leigh was waiting.

Leigh and Lysander had a similar style. It was inspired by the fashion of England in the 1840’s but had a flourish that the source material lacked. Lysander turned in a circle at the bottom of the stairs. He was only a year younger than Leigh, but Lysander often looked to him for approval. It was only natural. Leigh was the only one Lysander had to actually look up to.

“How do I look, brother-mine?”

Leigh inspected him with his quiet seriousness before smiling. “You look lovely.” He closed the distance between them and squeezed.

“Are you two sure you don’t want to wear something more inconspicuous?”

Standing in the doorway between the front hall and the kitchen was George, in his favorite red flannel shirt and brown suspenders. Leigh grinned at him. “George. Why leave to live our own lives if we’re still going to hide?”

“I agree,” Josiane said as she descended the stares. “They look lovely.”

“Those clothes are too old even for the two of you,” George said with a laugh. “But I’ll be damned if you don’t look good. Are you ready?”

“They car is all packed,” Leigh said. “And our papers are all set. Birth certificates and the like. Lysander’s paperwork for school.”

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Josiane asked urgently.

“Josiane…” Leigh sighed.

“Josiane, I’ve been hiding my whole life,” Lysander said. “Running for years, never settling down, never making any friends. And then I’ve been hiding on this farm for ages. I want to go to school. I’ll be with people old enough to not notice me.”

“They’ll notice you in those clothes,” George chuckled.

“George,” Leigh said firmly. “Be quiet; you’re not helping.”

“I just want you to be safe,” Josiane said. She closed the distance between herself and Lysander and took him by the shoulders with her fragile, old hands. “I’ve watched you grow up. It would kill me if anything happened to you.”

“Leigh will be with me, Josiane.”

“Leigh will be at his shop!” she snapped in exasperation. “And that’s where you should be. Working with him. If you’re going to leave and go to the city, at least minimize the risk. There’s no privacy in a public high school. Anything could happen. Why would you want to spend a year among seventeen-year-olds?”

“Half a year,” Lysander corrected kindly. “And I want to know what being in school is like. What having friends and taking tests and going to lunch is like.”

“Lunch?” George exclaimed. “Now that is a bad idea!”

“He’ll be fine,” Leigh assured the man. “A little solid food won’t kill him. And we’ll have plenty to eat at home.”

“Planning on having the neighbors for dinner, eh?” George laughed.

“George!” Josiane gasped. “That is not funny. They would never!” She turned back to Lysander. “I just don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Look at this way, Josiane,” Leigh said. “The one thing this family has taught us, is how to disappear. If things turn sour, we’ll send word and leave before we get into too much trouble.”

“Promise me?” Josiane urge quietly.

“We promise,” Lysander said with a hug. As he pulled away he smiled. “Now stop treating us like children. You may have watched us grow up, but we also watched you grow up. You, and your mother, and your grandfather.”

“You were ten when Grandpa died,” Josiane said.

“You were ten,” Leigh corrected. “We were one hundred and three.”

“You looked ten and you were my playmates.”

“You were her little brothers at our wedding,” George added. “Remember that? Cutest twelve going on thirteen-year-olds anyone had ever seen. And well behaved too.”

“It’s easy to be well behaved when you’re nearly a hundred and thirty years old,” Leigh muttered. “But that was forty-years ago. I think it’s high time we stop playing at being children and go off and be adults. I want to run a store and for reasons none of us will ever understand Lysander wants to spend a year being a young adult in high school. We should go. There’ll be traffic.”

He began to turn to go, but stopped at the last moment with a sigh. He turned again and walked up to Josiane. As Lysander stepped aside, Leigh hugged the woman.

“You’re my favorite grand-neice,” he muttered.

“I’m your only grand-niece, Liegh.”

“Yes. All your mother’s other children were boys. But you were always my favorite of your siblings.”

“That’s why you chose to come live with us, when Simon wanted you go to Italy with him?”

“Of course. I think he’s still mad about that.” Leigh turned to George. “And for the record, George, I’ve always respected you. You handled our family’s unique situation very well.”

“I loved your grand-neice. What else was there for me to do?”

“Nothing else, I suppose. Lysander say your good-byes. We’re leaving now.”

“Yes, brother-mine.” As Leigh walked away, Lysander hugged Josiane. “We’ll be careful. I promise.”

“Okay. Good-bye Lysander. Call us when you get there.”

“I will,” Lysander promised and moved to the door. When got to it, he stopped briefly and looked back. Opening his mouth into a wide smile, he revealed a set of second, jagged teeth.

Instead of being afraid, Josiane beamed with joy.

Lysander closed his mouth and nodded. “Goodbye, Ma.”


End file.
